


Bath time

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a bath with Victor leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time

It had been a long and hard day at work and you were exhausted. Your body felt sore and tired, so a long and warm bath would help you relax. Taking of your clothes, your thoughts wandered of to your boyfriend. So long had it been since the two of you made love, you both were always too occupied with your work and Victor`s hours were really…irregular and you never knew when he got called in for another job. Thinking of Victor arose a fire within you and a increasing ache between your legs. You pursed your legs together and moaned, you needed a release so badly! 

Victor stepped inside your apartment and called out your name. Not getting an answer, he frowned and wondered where you were. Usually you would be home by now. Then he heard the bathwater running and slowly approached the door. Standing there quite and listening, he could hear the sound of your soft moans.  
Immediately a grin came to his face, he knocked on the door and heard a soft moan followed by, 

“Please come in and make sure you lock the door.” 

Obediently he locked the front door and headed back to the door he was at and began to turn the doorknob. Doing so, he heard how the moans got louder and it caused a stir in his pants. Stepping through the doorway, he saw you standing there, bent over the side of the bathtub, one hand on the faucet, the other massaged your clit.  
With his jaw agape, you turned off the water, turned around and approached him. Once you were next to him, you reached up and whispered into his ear, 

“Take of your clothes and kneel,” 

You reached you free hand down into his pants and began to gently stroke your favorite toy. Victor closed his eyes, tilted his head backwards and groaned. You let go of your grip on his manhood and turned around, slowly bended forward. Victor quickly removed his clothes and kneeled behind you. You turned your head and commanded sultry, 

“Continue where I left off,” 

Victor reached up with one hand and began to slowly insert his fingers into your slit, while his other hand traced the outline of your legs, worked his way up to your butt. After a few gentle spanks on your bottom, he began to slid his fingers in and out of your pussy a little faster than the pace he initially entered you. He leaned forward, fingers slid in and out of you and he gently bit your buttocks before he took his idle hand and explored new depths of your womanly figure. He reached around to your soft, rounded breasts and began to slowly massage them, made sure to be as gentle as possible, and slid his fingers deeper into your pussy than he ever done before.

You began to quiver in his grasp, a wave of emotions overtook you. Those feelings of ecstasy began to overwhelm you so you turned around and instructed him to get into the bathtub. Victor got up from his kneeled position and began to walk over to the bathtub, and out of the corner of his eye he notices this box that he had never seen before. Before he could find out what was in the box, he felt a gentle push from behind, urged him to get in the water. He stepped into the tub and began to lower himself down into the water, and you stepped over the edge of the tub, first one foot then the other. You turned yourself around so your backside faced him and began to lower yourself until you were on your knees. You opened the box on the floor and pulled out a large dildo. Victor began to wonder what you had in store for this adventure as you had never used toys before. With your fingers stroking your clit, and your ass in his face, you began to slowly insert the dildo into your pussy.

Victor hears you moan as it slowly slid into your pussy until it was completely consumed by the depths of your womanhood. You turned your head back towards him and smirked, 

“Start playing.” 

He began to stroke himself and as he did so, you smiled and removed his hand from his stiff cock and placed them on the toy that filled your pussy. With his hand on the end of the dildo that was fully inserted into your pussy, he began to slid it in and out of you. As it slid out you began to arch your back and reached your arms back in hopes of grabbing some part of him. As your arms moved further and further back, you felt him grab one wrist and then the other and pinned you on your knees, hands behind your back. You began to struggle but felt the dildo thrust back into your pussy and you moaned and cum began to drip from your pussy onto his hands. He leaned forward, whispered into your ear,

“You are no longer in control,” and got on his knees.

For a moment he removed his hand from the dildo and began to slid his thumb into your butt. After you got accustomed to have an object in your ass and pussy, he withdrew his thumb and lined his cock up with your ass. You felt his head against your entranced and a look of dread overcame you. Never before had something that big been inside your butt. A gentle smile spread across your face as he started to push his cock into you. As he felt you began to squirm against his restraints he pushed his cock harder into you. Waves of pleasure and pain surged through your body. You moaned louder as his cock slid deeper into you. He reached his idle hand around you and began to massage your breast a little firmer now than he did before.

“Victor!” you screamed, “fuck me harder!” 

Grinning he started to thrust his cock in and out of you, tugged on your arms to pull himself further into you. Your back arched, caused you to clench your womanhood tighter on his cock and the toy in your pussy.

“Please, don`t stop,” you pleaded and unbeknownst to you, he had no intention of stopping this onslaught on your body. Gripping your wrists tighter with his right hand, he increased the rhythm of his thrusts, and took his right hand and reached down between your legs and started sliding the dildo in and out of you. This double penetration had you screaming in pleasure, with cum just pouring out of you. Victor released your wrists and pushed you forward onto your hands. Firmly on your hands and knees, he forces you to grab your dildo, and grabbed your hips with both hands and resumed to thrust into you, now harder and faster than before. Alternated between the thrusts of his cock in your ass, you began to thrust your dildo in your pussy. The feeling of complete bliss washed over you as you were pounded like never before. As you approached your climax, you turned to look at Victor.

“Please, cum inside me,” you begged.

Giving you a few slaps on your bare ass, he gripped into your hips and began his climax. You let out a gentle moan as you felt Victor’s cum begin to fill you. After a few final deep hard thrusts, he gently slid out of your ass, his cum dripped out of your ass. He removed the dildo from your pussy and gently pulled you to him.

You both sat down in the bathtub, and he wrapped his arms around you and held you tight. You, thoroughly sore and worn out, fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
